Mysterious Man
by Agrippa Marinus
Summary: It all started when a new student transferred at Teitan Elementary School holding a secret that might change their lives forever.Read as the new student made the Detective Boys life change forever
1. Encounter

Conan and the detective boys are chatting up about a new boy in the class.

"hey guys don't you think something strange is happenings in here, first Conan second Haibara and now this new guy" Genta said nervously.

"Genta there's no need to be scared of this guy, he doesn't seem strange" Ayumi said cheerfully

"yeah Genta don't you think it's better that we have new member in our group" Mitsuhiko said

"hey guys do know what is this guy name you're talking about" said Conan angrily

"Conan-kun why are you angry?" Ayumi said worried

"it's because you keep talking about him in..."Conan had been cut off because Kobayashi sensei entered the room and start writing on the chalk board 'Zhackhary Bluce'

"okay class meet your new classmate Zhackary Bluce"

a guy slowly started walking toward the teacher and stand at her side, scanning the classroom his ice blue eyes landed on Haibara he looked surprise but quickly recovered his posture.

Haibara don't know what was that all about but his face reminded her of someone but she shrugged the idea away because if this man came from the black organization it would give her an uneasy feeling.

"whoa" the whole class whispers

"what a cool guy and handsome" said Genta excitedly

the boy had blue eyes like a calm sea a muscular arm and feet under his shirt a hair that almost look like Conan but dark green and he look charming when you see the wolf shaped diamond necklace in his graceful neck looks like Kaito kid would aim that off

"okay class, Zhack can you sit next to Ayumi?" sensei ask cheerfully while looking at him he then nodded greatly with a smile

"Ayumi chan please raise your hand" sensei said.

Raising her arm Zhack walk toward Ayumi as he pass Haibara, Haibara felt an uncomfortable feeling and a pain around her heart

Feeling the wave of pain around his body maked Conan looked at Haibara and notice that she was trembling

"oi Haibara why are trembling... masaka! Is he one of the men in black?" Conan said looking for the first time at the new student

"no you idiot its just…. its just..." Haibara said hugging herself as if it could stop the feeling

"its just what?" Conan said worrying what might bugging Haibara about the new student

"I think I know him I...I just can't remember him" Haibara said while shivering

"Where?, When?, What?"Conan said looking intently at Haibara

"I don't remember"

"taku!" Conan said aloud

"What's wrong Conan kun?" Ayumi asked which make Haibara and Conan looked behind them and notice that Zhackary and Ayumi were looking at them

Haibara noticed that Zhackary was studying her face which make her blush but she quickly hide it but she notice Zhackary smiled when she looked again Zhackary was already looking at the teacher.

When Haibara's going to ask what was that all about Sensei announced the class will start but when she turned around there's no mistaking it she notice Zhackary smiled.

_After class:_

"Hey Zhack wait uuupppp!" Ayumi said running after Zhackary he stopped and look at them he waited for the detective boys to catch up before he continued walking toward the school exit

"Do you want to come with us? Youre new here so you don't know anything much here we could tour you around" Ayumi said walking beside Zhackary while the others trailed from behind them

"No, its fine my brother used to hang in this place and he let me tour around so I know my way" Zhack said smiling at Ayumi then looked behind him

"Why are you guys behind there? you can walk beside me you know, I'm not going to eat you guys" Zhackary said smiling at them

The detective boys were impressed because his voice sound like an angel who came down from earth even his smile could make the happy

The detective boys were about to ask a question when he suddenly turned to his watch.

"Oh gods I'm late! I'll just see you guys tomorrow I really need to meet my sister or she'll going to have me make my own dinner got to go now bye" after he said that he ran toward the school exit so fast that in a blink of an eye he disappeared

That made Conan and the detective boys shock even Haibara

"Whoa… there is no way on earth a boy can run that fast even in adult" Haibara said in shock watching where Zhackary disappeared

"Yeah" they all whispered even Conan

'Zhackary Bluce a boy who suddenly showed up without too much information' Haibara said in her mind

'you're interesting Zhackary I admit that I can't wait to see you tomorrow Zhackary Bluce…..' Haibara said smiling before they the detective boys go home..


	2. Bluce Past

"Stop! Please don't take my son" her yell echoed around the room as a man wearing a lab coat take the boy away from his mother.

"NOOOO!" the yell of the mother before it's been abruptly cut off.

They place the boy in a small room with many medical appliances and a simple table in the middle.

The Man with a lab coat approached a man who is standing beside the table and wearing a tuxedo.

"Will this boy survive? If we use this drug on him there will be no turning back" the man with the lab coat said.

"Of course he can, he's my son is he not?" The man in the tuxedo said eyeing the child.

"But we are not sure of this drug we don't know what it can do" the man in the lab coat said placing the child in the table.

The man chuckled "Professor we don't know at least we try it and if he survive, he'll be our top agent" he said with cold and dead voice.

"I guess I have no choice" the man in the lab coat said.

"Did you followed my instruction about the ingredient and its step?" the man in tuxedo said watching carefully as the professor get something from the other table.

"Of course we followed it carefully and got it right" the professor said walking back with a strange vial in his hand.

"No mistakes?" the man in tuxedo said

"Yes, it is hard but not something we couldn't do" the professor said putting the vial in the syringe with needle.

"Good then let us start" The man in the tuxedo said

The man in tuxedo watched as the professor injected the vial in the child arm.

At first nothing happens but slowly the child started to cry and struggles.

The man in tuxedo and the professor watched in silent as the child slowly lay still.

"So he didn't survive?" the man in tuxedo said with a disappointment in his voice.

The professor sighed "I told you he will die we should have waited a little more time" he said covering the child with a blanket but stopped as the man in tuxedo gripped his hand.

"No!" he said with firmed voice that make the professor flinched.

"What do you mean boss?" the professor asked.

"He's dead it's no use we can't bring back the dead boss it's better to let it g-"

"HE'S ALIVE!" the boss shouted stopping of what the professor was going to say.

The professor slowly turned his head to look at the boy "IMPOSSIBLE!" the professor yelled as he saw the boy chest moved, he checked his hearth beat and detected its faint but getting stronger beating.

"He is my son." The boss said as he stared at his son with pride in his eyes.

"But how can it be he died a moment ago" the professor said shocked.

The boss looked at him in the eye making the professor flinched.

"So you are saying he's better dead than alive?" the boss said with cold yet threatening voice.

"No sir" the professor squeaked.

"Good order Gin to trained him" the boss said getting out of the room.

"But sir he's still a child" the professor said, the boss glared at him.

"You said something professor" the boss said with deadly voice.

"No sir" the professor stammered then picked up the child and left the room.

The boss smiled he looked at his right arm and pushed the sleeve out of the way revealing a strange mark.

"Poseidon and Gaia son" the boss whispered and smiled cruelly "I wonder which side you will choose Silver" the boss said then left the room.

As the child grew he became an assassin specializing in sword, knife, dagger, bow and many many more.

At the age of 10 he named himself Silver Phoenix ignoring the other names his '_father_' suggested.

When he reached the age of 16 he learned about his past his powers and his ancestor at first he didn't believed it but after the '_accident_' happened when he killed the other Black organization member (even though he enjoyed killing them) he swear to himself that he won't use any of power until he could control it.

Vodka, Vermouth and Sherry is the only member that he got along pretty well though he won't call it friendship.

When the APTX is created he wanted to know what can it do so he visited Sherry's lab and found her tied in a drain and clutching a red and white pill.

He's shocked looking at the girl of how she gulped down the pill and scream then slowly shrank.

He stood there frozen in that position looking at the girl as she try to go down to the laundry box then she was gone.

He knew that if they found out that Sherry is missing his father will order him to kill her but he know that he can't kill Sherry not her.

As he was thinking he blinked when he saw the one pill same as what Sherry took under the table.

He knew that if he took that medicine he'll shrank like her and it will totally ruin his life but he is already been living like a puppet like a demon.

A thought suddenly occurred on his mind a thought he totally agreed.

He slowly smiled as he walk toward the pill he grab it and without a second thought he gulped it.

He felt the pain the _burning-my-inside-like-I-took-a-bath-in-a-acid-pool_ kind of pain.

It doesn't hurt that much because he is used in this kind of pain and his immune system just kept rejecting this pain and ignoring it.

He smiled while he clutch his shirt 'I am already living in hell I just want to taste freedom' he thought before his vision blacked out.


	3. Fate Suck

Silver P.O.V

I tried to stand up but someone stop me.

I looked at her and saw that she is a kid maybe around 8 years old.

I slowly examined her, she got ice blue eyes I little like mine but a little darker and a brownish hair wearing on what look like a school uniform, red skirt ending just above her knees, black shoes, white socks, white polo and red necktie.

"Are you ok?" she asked me breaking my thought.

"Ah yeah I guess" I replied examining the room, we must be in an apartment because the room is pretty small or maybe we're just in her room because there's a closet a lamp and a window beside me.

"Thanks goodness I found you in the alley you were unconscious, what were you doing in there?" she asked me.

"Uhm I don't know" I lied

"Oh do you remember who you are? And who is your parents?" she asked

'Parents?' I thought then I saw myself in the mirror I SHRANKED, it work but my clothes are too big for me how long has it been since I'm unconscious?

"Uhm how long has it been since you found me?" I asked

"Oh just this morning I skipped my school today just too know if your ok?" she said smiling at me which make me blush because she skipped school just to help me

But then a sudden thought entered my mind.

"Where's your parents?" I asked and then suddenly bit my tounge because she suddenly looked sad.

"They're dead I've been left alone and learn how to live by myself" she said smiling sadly but then asked me.

"Where's your parents?" she returned the question.

I thought something "they're dead they left me so I've been wondering the street's then" I lied

"Oh your just like me that must be harsh. Oh I'm sorry if I didn't change your clothes because uhm." She said while she look at her feet and blush.

I smiled at her which make her blush more

"It's ok I can dress myself now, Do you got some guy clothes?" I asked

"Uhm I don't have any because I live alone but I got some T-shirt and some jeans if you want" she said then tried to get something in her cabinet she then looked at me with clothes in her arm's.

"Thank you uhm Where is youre bathroom?" I asked standing up taking the clothes from her

"The door opposite this one that's the bathroom" she said then I,m off to start my new life.

After I changed I'm pretty comfortable just some plain white shirt and a navy blue jean.

After I changed we talked about our past and who we are.

Her name is Asura Kaimo shes 8 years old and was born in January 7

I think of a complicated English name because if my father gon'na find me he cannot find it easily especially if he's looking for anyone named in japanese.

After that she showed me her school but if I stay with her she will be endanger if she knows me so I tried to be as far as her school as possible and I found Teitan Elementary School so pretty much they accepted me.

I didn't try to perfect my test because that would make me obvious and what luck I just found out that this school is the same school Sherry is attending but I guess she's having a good time I hope she already forgot me I smiled and chose a sit in the back of her.

After the class they approach me and from the looks Sherry is giving me she's trying to remember me and while they introduce themselves I figured that her name was Ai Haibara nice name for a she demon I thought.

Now I was so soak up with my thoughts that I forgot that I got to meet Asure oh god she's gon'na kill me.

I ran and curse my clumsiness they should have ask why I run so fast ugh sigh I guess the drug still has its effect in this body I smiled for the first time I felt so free and happy.


	4. Knowing

In the laboratory

Haibara

I can't stop thinking about that mysterious guy I know I have seen him somewhere but where?

Haibara is thinking in her chair while staring at the computer she only wore her lab coat as usual.

He knows me I know he knows me. Haibara smile Zhack…. That name seem pleasant in her tongue she feel the warm that suddenly surround her body she smile I know you know me Zhack the way you look at me yesterday was no coincidence the look of surprise and understanding and annoyance.

Haibara laughed softly Zhack. I don't know but his name is already making me happy.

Haibara was so busy on her thought that she didn't realize that Conan was already entering her lab.

"Why are you laughing" Conan asked "don't tell me you lose your mine?" Conan said trying to sound casual but his voice betrayed him he sound angry I wonder why?

"Nothing I just remember someone" I said

"May I ask who is that someone?" Conan asked I saw his fist clenched

What is wrong with you Edogawa? "No" I said firmly

I saw his face rigid with anger he then smoothed it down "and why is that?" Conan asked his voice quivering

"Because its personal" I said what the hell is going on why is Conan angry?

"ok then I'll see you tomorrow" Conan said before getting out of the room but before he turn I saw a flash of anger in his eyes what is wrong with you Conan?

After Conan left Haibara can't stop the feeling she's being watch

She looked around the room nothing but the feeling being doesn't feel menacing nor uncomfortable it feels like he or she is watching because he or she want to protect me.

I smiled this feels very comfortable then out of nowhere I tuned suddenly played it certainly came from a flute.

The tune was so comforting that I let myself go to sleep.

(A person has been watching the conversation between Haibara and Conan)

The person was wearing a t-shirt that is so tight that it make it show his muscle he wore a blue vest with the hood covering his face he jeans and a boots and also a fingerless gloves the person flute was on his side.

Haibara forget me already you already have a life you could live on and a boy who already love you why can't you just forget me.

The person put down his hood and his face reveal the face of Zhackary Bluce.

Sorry for the delay of this one I got busy from school and sorry for the wrong grammar cuz' I'm still a kid so if there is some wrong grammar ill fix it next time.

Next chapter

Longing

Chapter 5

Bluce Identity revealed


	5. Longing

The next day

Zhackary Bluce

I yawned after the incident last night Asura asked me why I am so late I said I just visit my old friends which is true she notice how sleepy I am so she didn't ask anymore.

I'm walking toward to my school now Asura and I always go to school together but since we're in different school we always parted ways.

I was thinking about how I am going to let Haibara forget me…

"Zhackary!" someone yelled my name I looked behind me and cursed under my breath, does fate hate me so much that they always make me and Haibara cross path?

I stopped and smiled at them "hi" I said is it just me of did Haibara blush?

"Why are you alone I thought you said you have a sister?" Ayumi asked

"Yes I do have a sister but we go to a different school so we always parted ways" I said then resume my walking.

They followed beside me "so where do you live zhack?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Me and my sister lived alone both of our parents died in accident" I said I felt Haibara stare at me it's not a death stare it felt like longing?

"Both?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Yes" I said I felt Haibara walk beside me

"Then how come she's your sister?" Haibara asked casually but I think I hear jealousy in her voice

"Well she welcome me in her home and been living with her ever since we treated each other like family" I said and sigh in relief when I see the gate of the school I can feel someone is glaring at me but I don't know who

Recess time they kept asking me about myself and I answered them (most of it was a lie) Haibara kept beside me all the time which make me uncomfortable I can sense that she is still finding who I am so I tried my best to avoid her which I found easy because Conan kept her busy.

School is over so we're going home now we all parted ways that left me with Haibara I can sense Haibara want to ask me something but I ignore it because I know what she will ask me

That made me angry why can't she just forget me? She's already in a good situation and in a good life so why does she want to find out who I am? I clenched my fist from saying this to her but I saw her stared at my fist I put my hood up to hide my face

"I remember" She suddenly said looking at her feet

I tried to sound casual "remember what?" I said she face me her eyes we're full of tears

"Can you please stop pretending now Silver? We've been together since we're kids I know you from your deepest hearth so please stop pretending" She said her voice quavering I hate it when I see her like that

"I don't know what your talking about Haibara" I said looking in front of me to avoid seeing her tears

"SILVER! Please stop pretending already it really hurts me to think that you already forgotten me!" She said yelling at me I just kept looking in front of me

A felt her tug my shirt and turned me to face her I saw it I saw it from her face how much I'm hurting her which hurt me like I've just been pierced by a bullet in my heart

she kept looking at me waiting for me to answer I looked at her like on cue it started raining

"I didn't I will never forget you Miyano never but I have to do this so that you will continue your life and forget about your old life and to live happily with then" I said I can feel my voice quavering I can feel my tears starting to form in my eyes I'm thankful for the rain because it hide my tears

Haibara look at her feet I can feel her hand tightening in my shirt

"Silver I admit I do want to forget my old life and just live in the life I have now but in my old life there is some person who kept giving me happiness, comfort and freedom no matter how happy I'm now I feel like there is some hole in my chest when I kept thinking about that person that annoying person who make my life complete and because of him I can't forget my old life" She said

"So that person that annoying idiotic person. Do you want him to die so that you could live peacefully? I could kill him" I said my voice broke when I said the last sentence

Haibara look at me she smile a sad smile "No I just want him to be with my side again to give me comfort to give me peace and to give me happiness" Haibara said

I look at her eyes I can see longing in there longing for the person to be at her side again

I hugged her and said "Haibara that person don't know what to do and that person knew that someone love you and that person asked why can't you just forget him already" I said I can feel her relax when I hug her

"Because that person make my life complete I don't know how I'll live without him I really don't know" She said hugging me tighter

"Even thought that person bring so much trouble?" I said remembering my father

"Yes" She said I can feel her snore I didn't know it was already night how long have we been walking and talking

I carried her in my back and walk toward her home

I looked at the moon I didn't know what freedom is but I know now someone needs me I didn't know someone was longing for me until now

Silver Phoenix the devils name but now I wonder what does my past consist of what is my real name? A demon angel that's what my father always called me Haibara what do you Think of me? I said looking at her face I sigh and walk again suddenly Vermonth blocked my way I froze in my place

"Hello Zhackary" Vermonth said smiling cruelly


	6. Meeting Vermouth

Conan P.O.V

Haibara doesn't seem to be herself she's always deep in thought I wonder if she knew about that new guy.

I kept wondering about this when we were walking home with Zhackary , I saw how Haibara kept glancing at him and always staying beside him and I saw how uncomfortable Zhackary is, do they knew each other?

When we parted ways I secretly followed Zhackary and Haibara and saw them stop for some reason, I can't hear what they're saying but I saw how Haibara was hurt, that made me want to punch Zhackary straight in the face but I think I saw Zhackary cry or maybe it was just my imagination.

Haibara seem to relax as Zhackary hugged her I felt some pain in my hearth when I saw this but I ignored it.

I watched as Zhackary lift Haibara and walked toward me I thought he found me but he seemed lost in thoughts.

I was going to reveal myself and offer to take Haibara home but before I could make a move Vermouth appear right in front of me.

I froze

"Hello Zhackary" Vermouth smiled cruelly

I saw Zhackary muscle tense and looked at Vermouth with cold and murderous stare which make me shiver.

Vermouth backed out a little and smiled at Zhackary

"my, my Silver its been a long time isn't it?" Vermouth asked calmly

"yes…it is….. has been… a long time" Zhackary said with such ferocity and authority which make me flinch.

what is happening? I asked myself, why is Vermouth calling Zhackary Silver? And why is Zhackary seems to be different?

"hmmmm.. I'm not here to take you back Silver" Vermouth said smiling, Zhackary snorted

Vermouth smiled grew wider "I'm only here to give you a warning, your father is so furious he sent all the black organization members to find and bring you back to the organization " Vermouth said

"then why..." Zhackary asked keeping Vermouth in his sight

"because I don't like him more than you do" Vermouth said

Zhackary examined Vermouth carefully and spoke "then why are you here?" Zhackary asked

"I'm just here to give you your belonging" Vermouth said throwing him a key

Zhackary caught it reflexively.

Vermouth slowly turning away and I sank deeper in my hiding place

"You're going to need it" Vermouth said then disappeared in an alley.

I watched Zhackary carefully examining the key and turned toward my hiding place.

"I know you're there Conan please show yourself" Zhackary said which made me flinch how did he knew I was here? Before I could decide if I'm going to show myself or not Zhackary was already beside me looking at me with calm yet troublesome eye I felt my self sweat.

Zhackary sigh and looked at me straight in the eye "you heard everything right?" Zhackary asked

Looking at him in the eye I can't help myself but to tell the truth "yes" I replied

Zhackary seemed to calm down a little "that makes things easier at least I won't repeat it again" Zhackary said

My head was full of question but one question raised above them all

I asked "Zhackary who are you?"

Zhackary looked at me with a sad smile forming in his lips "my name I guess is Silver Phoenix the ace, killer, warrior and assassin of the black organization" when he said that I felt myself tense.

**(a/n: alright guys guess deleting this story really bums me out so I guess I'll just continue it without plan….. anyway sorry for the long wait I'm just so busy in school too many projects and works I couldn't write peacefully but with summer is here expect ill update regularly. )**


	7. Silver Items

(a/n: **Enji86your comment kept me going so I just decided to continue this even if it is jumbled and to why I name him Silver Phoenix because he will be the key to destroying the black organization I should have call him White Phoenix but that doesn't seem cool so I just use Silver and Silver is my favorite color **)

Zhackary P.O.V

We're resting at Prof. Agasa home Prof. Agasa went to the kitchen to make some juice, Haibara is still asleep in the sofa and Conan is beside her watching me with cautious eye can't blame him meeting the killer of the organization that destroyed his life made him cautious.

I'm wearing a plain white shirt with 2 buttons, an icy blue sleeveless vest with a fire marking and a blue jean and white shoes.

The necklace that my mother gave me was hidden in my shirt, a dragon and a wolf intertwined with a winged knight, the mark of my father's was in my left hand which disgusted me but no matter what I do the mark wont disappear so I just covered it with a glove.

I pulled out my necklace and fingered the figure the wolf the dragon and the angel knight my mother didn't live long enough to tell what they mean.

Thinking about this I felt my whole body tense and sense my power awakening I controlled myself and use all my will to put my power to sleep again.

I sigh in relief and felt someone staring at me

"Are you ok?" Conan asked cautiously but with worried eyes

I smiled "I'm fine" I said and stood up and began to walk through the door.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked rising from the sofa.

"Going to get my things" I said then walked out I just hope Conan won't follow me and just stay at Haibara side.

It stopped raining I looked at the gates and found a black motorcycle with the key in the ignition.

I smiled I should forgive Vermouth later.

I hopped on the motorcycle, started the ignition and rode toward Tropical Land.

_A few minutes later_

I walked toward an abandoned building at the back of Tropical Land and opened the door.

Everything was in ruins dust was everywhere, cracked walls and floors and moonlight shone through the holes making the whole place enchanted.

I walked toward the door in the farthest wall there was a note attached to the door '_Silver Phoenix items do not touch unless you are Silver or you will end up in an eternal pain_' ha ha the same Vermouth I knew.

I used the key to unlocked the door and step through the dust filled room.

I felt myself smiling seeing my weapons stacked neatly against each other on the table.

I grabbed my sword oh man it's been a long time since I felt this smooth texture.

I unsheated my sword the blade clanking against the metal made a beautiful tinkling noise, the elegant pictures and scriptions written in icy blue on the silver handle that fit perfectly in my hand like they were meant for me and the bluish light radiating from the center of the blade (**A/N: think about the blade of Olympus in the god of war you know Kratos? Except this one is Silver rather than gold**).

I belted my sword in my hips and grabbed my shield (**A/N: the shield look like again in the god of war Kratos sun shield except this one silver the center and blue the light thingy that came out whenever he let it out and also of why is he using sword, shield and other old things because he liked fighting old style which means like greek and roman**)

I noticed something at the back of the room and saw a capsule sitting in the chair.

I touched the capsule and flinched back it was hot super hot.

I grabbed the bag which must contain my other important stuff and opened it and grabbed my gloves.

My gloves were enchanted so it was hard as titanium yet as soft as a silk.

I took up the capsule it extremely heavy and examined it was big as big as a computer monitor I could still feel the heat radiating from my gloves.

I placed the capsule in the table and opened it and what I saw in the capsule made me confuse why is there an oversize egg in here?

And at that moment watching the egg I felt as if my soul snapped alive and I felt it literally that my soul was getting mixed up with something which make me feel dizzy.

I gripped the side of the table my soul felt like being electrocuted and took a dip in acid.

I felt myself passing out and then suddenly the pain stopped

I stood up wearily and looked at the egg with suspicion the egg doesn't radiate heat anymore it radiate a warm glow making me somewhat comfortable

And then I noticed….. I was back in my 21 years old self.

(**A/N: guys I need your opinions a few more chapter I guess and this story will be complete but after I completed this ill create another story for percy Jackson and the Olympians and Silver Phoenix will appear there same character but when this story end you will find out something Silver left unclaimed Silver true power Silver true form thank you Enji86 because your comments inspire me thank you**)


	8. Blooming Love

Haibara P.O.V

I felt myself relax and drift into unconsciousness as Silver hugged me.

When I woke up I found Conan and Prof. Agasa talking in hushed tone.

"I'm going to follow him, he might go back to the Black Organization and reveal our identity, something about him made me unea-" Conan was saying when he noticed me awake.

"You're awake!" Conan said before hugging me.

I felt myself blush Conan doesn't usually shown any affection to me.

Then when he realized what he's doing he suddenly let go of me and backed away a little.

"Sorry" he said

"It's ok" I said even though secretly I want him to hugged me again and then I noticed Silver isn't in the room.

That made me disappointed I thought he would wait for me till I regain consciousness.

Conan must have read the disappointment in my face because he said "Silver left to get his belongings dunno where"

I was quite surprised but quickly regain my composure, Silver doesn't usually show his identity especially toward an outsider…well Conan and Prof. Agasa isn't outsider.

Wait why does Conan knew Zhackary was Silver?

"How do you knew Zhackary was Silver?"I asked slightly confused.

"When you became unconscious Vermouth appeared" I tensed when Conan said that but Conan kept talking ignoring my reaction.

"She said she's here to give Silver his belongings and not to capture him at first Silver didn't believed him but after a few uncomfortable moments of looking in the eye" Conan said sarcastically making me smile despite the tension in my body

"He decided to trust her after Vermouth gave Silver the key she left and then he found me eavesdropping" Conan said blushing but I caught something in his eye fear?

When he noticed I'm looking at him in the eye he blushed and looked away

I smirked he's cute when he blushed, I snapped out of my thought.

Conan was afraid of Silver I smiled at this fact I collected he then looked at me.

"Why are you smiling" Conan said looking at me mystified.

I decided to have fun with him for awhile I smirked that seem to set him off.

"What?" Conan said looking annoyed

"You're afraid of him" I said smiling

"No I'm not!" He said squaring his shoulder but his voice betrayed him.

"uh huh" I said smirking

"The Great Detective of the East is finally afraid of someone" I said emphasizing every word.

"Uhg! Stop it I'm not afraid of someone less than a Black Organization member" Conan said quivering

I noticed him quivering that must means Silver told him his title, I smiled.

"You're losing" I said playfully

I finally saw defeat in his face his shoulder slumped

I laughed it was pure laugh no hint of any emotion other than happiness.

Conan blushed looking at his feet.

"ahhhhh sweet success" I said happily

"Don't let it go to your head" he said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't worry I won't" I said smiling at him and he blushed

"Oh shut up" he grumbled

But that only made me laugh harder

Prof. Agasa cleared his throat he was so quite that I didn't noticed he was still there.

"Haibara do you know where might Silver be?" Prof. Agasa asked and then I realized that Silver was gone which made me sad again.

I was thinking where Vermouth might be putting his weapon be, a place where no Black Organization members knew only Silver knew, Uhg where

"You ok Haibara?" Conan asked

I didn't answer I was racking my brain for all the places Silver and I went.

I didn't notice Conan moved beside me until he put his hand in my shoulder I couldn't help it I flinch.

Conan who must felt me flinch quickly removed his hand in my shoulder and placed it behind his back.

"Sorry" he said looking down

I tried not to feel guilty and just continue racking my brains on someplace where me and Silver visited.

Then something puzzled me why did I drift into unconsciousness I'm not tired then my mind clicked something, Vermouth put me to sleep! The bug bite I felt in my neck before I became unconscious that must be a sleeping dart!

But why wuld she put me to sleep if she meant no harm? Then I realized there was one mission I was with Silver when I drift into unconsciousness the building we were supposed to invade that building and kill the boss that Gin made deal with and return the money (**A/N: the man Gin and Vodka was talking to before Shinichi was turned into a child**) .

The man shot a tranquilizer dart and hit me in the neck making me fall unconscious .

That building was behind Tropical Land.

I just stood up when the door front door opened revealing a 5"7 tall man wearing a plain white shirt with 2 buttons, an icy blue sleeveless vest with a fire marking and a blue jean and white shoes with a fingerless glove on the left hand.

The man must be 21 years old, you could see the muscle of the man not too repulsive just in the right measurement.

I looked at his face and gasped he got a dark green hair and an ice blue eyes almost silver he's beautiful like an angel fallen from heaven.

I just stared at him his eyes remind me of someone but I don't know who.

"why are you guys looking at me like that?" His voice matches his look calm, authorative and confident making him look like an immortal.

I forced myself to speak "w-who are you?" I said quivering

"huh? You guys don't recognize me?" he said

We all nodded

"it's me Silver Phoenix" he said making me gasp


	9. Explanation

(**A/N: Enji86 don't worry =) Silver is full of surprises but of course he also have some guns and Haibara don't know his 21 year old appearance you will find out in this story**)

Haibara P.O.V

I stared dumbfounded at Silver, ok I met him when he was six and trust me you don't want to see how he kills.

The last time I saw him was when he was 16 years old, the day after our mission (**A/N: the mission in the 'Blooming love'**) but now after the years I have been a child he changed a lot.

He looked confuse at all of us and I think why.

I cleared my throat and then all of them looked at me, Silver raised his eyebrow and I forced all my will not to blush.

"Sorry you seem a little different I mean a lot different from the last time I met you" I said

"Oh" Silver said relaxing "I thought you guys already forgotten me"

"H-h-how did you return from your normal form" Conan asked looking at Silver with interest.

And then I remembered that Silver was back from his normal form uhg I'm getting distracted focus I told myself.

I looked at Silver and saw his body tense I guess his guard went up

"Before I tell you" Silver said cold and dread in his voice "Could I please come in and sit?"

Silver entered and then sat beside me I tried not to blush but instead I put my hand in his shoulder he relaxed a bit.

And then I noticed in his left wrist a light blue mark etched in it a trident and what seem like a 6 pointed arrows but I also noticed that that he is not a 5'7 in height but 6'8, I felt like a kid beside him which is true.

"When I was a newborn the black organization injected some kind of drug that the boss personally created" Silver said his eyes have a faraway look

"The professor did not know what can the drug do but yet he still injected it in me because the Boss insisted it or forced" Silver said snorting I looked at him but he only smiled at me a sad smile.

"I struggled and cried on that time and then I died" Silver said.

"WHAT!" We asked making Silver smile but it was forced

"Listen to my story or answer your question" Silver asked as he stared us with cold eyes

"Listen to your story" We all mumbled

"Good" Silver said then continued

"The Boss was disappointed but then he saw my chest moved making him smile"

"The professor confirmed that I lived again and you guys must guess that the boss will at least give me time to rest but how unfortunate because after I lived again he told the professor to give me to Gin to train me how nice" Silver sarcastically but with venom.

I wonder what this have to do with him turning back into his original f—OF COURSE! The drug made his body stronger making it exceeds its limit.

I looked at him in shock yet questioning look but he only gave me a sad smile

"I grew to be a professional killer taught by many coldblooded killers at the age of 10 I named myself Silver Phoenix" Silver said for the first time smiling

"Age of 16 I learned who and what I am and I noticed as I know myself this mark suddenly appear" Silver said touching the strange mark in his left wrist.

"I learned about my powers after *cough**cough* our powers you know Ai when I totally gone berserk" Silver said touching his back neck and smiling at me his eyes glinting.

I tried myself not to blush because he called me in my first name but I knew also that he enjoyed himself killing the other members, I just can't help but smile.

"I heard that Haibara created a new drug so I wanted to check it so I visited her lab to find her chained in a drain"

"I saw her changed and watched as she escaped"

"I saw the same drug under the table and I created my own decision I swallowed it" Silver said

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WHY WOULD YOU SWALLOW IT!" Conan yelled though Silver looked calm

I looked at him and realize why he took the drug.

"I'm thinking about freedom" Silver said in a calm voice "Do you know how it felt to find that your life was controlled by someone? And you cannot even fought for it" Silver said anger evident in his voice.

Conan flinched but he did not dare asked more.

"The pain was intense so much I could felt myself fade it felt like my old drug is fighting the APTX effect but I willed the old drug to let the APTX effect my body and it work" Silver said shivering

"I blacked out after the pain dissolved and the next day I found myself awake on Asura's house" Silver said smiling as he remembered, I wondered what happened?

"And then I believe the next thing would have been obvious" Silver said looking at us in the eye, we nodded and he sighed

"Ok then I'll sleep in the sofa I will explain you what happened tomorrow" Silver said looking at me I stood up to get some pillows and a blanket upstairs.

After I came back I noticed that Conan was nowhere to be seen even professor Agasa, Silver was seated in the sofa looking inside his bag.

At the side of the sofa leaning was Silver weapon (**A/N: don't want to explain it you already knew it right?**) I looked outside and saw a black motorcycle leaning on out gate '_must be Silver_' I thought myself.

I handed Silver the pillows and blanket.

"Thanks" he said zipping his bag and taking the pillows and blanket

There was some eerie silence between the two of us

Suddenly Silver broke the Silence

"Conan already left because he said Ran-san is waiting for him and Professor Agasa already left to sleep" Silver said leaning in the couch the moonlight shone at his face making him look like a God no an Angel which made me catch my breath.

I didn't speak I was about to left but then he spoke.

"You love him don't you?" Silver said making me stop from my tracks.

I was shocked yet at the same time angry I could feel him watching me.

"No" I said stiffly looking at him and wished I didn't.

His ice blue eyes were almost Silver in the moonlight, his whole body seem to be glowing a faint Sea green and bit of Silver around him making him look like a God.

He watch my expression and raise an eyebrow "Terrible liar" He said then smile which made me blush but I shrugged it off.

I walked toward my room and close the door behind me leaning in it "I don't know Silver I seem to be loving 2 guys rather than one" I mumbled under my breath "if only you knew" I then fall asleep.

(**A/N: guys how do you want to end this story? Can you please suggest some in the reviews and if you have some question it's free to ask =)**)


	10. Get Ready

(**A/N: Enji86 he calls him by her fake name because he knew that Haibara hate her real and code name and prefer to be called by Ai Haibara because her real and code name gave her unpleasant memories**)

Silver P.O.V

After Haibara left I collapsed in the sofa and watched the moon floating above me suddenly I heard a soft click and a voice.

"Did you tell her?"Vermouth asked

I didn't replied but still continued to watch the moon

"I'm asking Silver" Vermouth said sounding annoyed

I still didn't replied, suddenly my instinct kicked in and I jumped away from the sofa as Vermouth threw a knife exactly where I was before.

I glared at her standing on the door but she only smiled back.

"You didn't answered me" Vermouth said as I glared at her

"No and get out" I said walking toward the sofa.

"I'm not finished yet Silver" Vermouth said smiling at me

I grabbed the knife and tossed it back toward Vermouth who caught it with ease

"I'm tired leave me alone" I said and then lay back in the sofa to sleep

"How rude" Vermouth said

"Leave in 10 seconds or you will find yourself in the hospital" I said as I closed my eyes

Vermouth chuckled then turned serious again

"Ok meet me at our meeting place I found something interesting" Vermouth said in cold voice leaving the house and closing the door behind her.

I kept thinking about what I said earlier to Haibara why does she seem confused and annoyed at the same time Ahg sometimes I really can't understand girls.

With that last though I fell asleep

My instinct kicked in again, I grabbed my sword beside me and then point it on my attackers throat when I regain my mind I saw Haibara holding my gun which is pointed at me, I glared at her she smiled.

"Same old Silver Phoenix" Haibara said lowering the gun as I lower my sword; I rolled my eyes at her.

"Did you just take my gun?" I said eyeing the gun she's holding

She smiled at me then tossed the gun toward me "Hurry up you're going to miss breakfast" She said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Same old sarcastic mad scientist" I mumbled under my breath and followed her toward the kitchen.

We ate in silence as Haibara ate her cereal and I ate my pancakes, I was about to drink my coffee when Prof. Agasa who look like he just woke up (which probably is).

He looked at both of us but said nothing and sat down beside Haibara.

"Why didn't you wake me up Ai-Chan?" Professor Agasa asked

I looked at Haibara annoyed but I only got in return was an innocent look

I can't believe she took time to wake me up but didn't even bother to wake up the professor which in turn totally ruining my sleep

I rolled my eyes at her and finish my coffee

I stood up wanting to go to the beach so I took a shower and changed my clothes.

I'm wearing a blue camouflage jeans and a white shirt with a long-sleeved navy blue jacket, I'm wearing a fingerless glove because I'm going to use my motorcycle I made no effort to hide my mark since it's becoming more and more visible and changing from black to green and last I wore my army boots.

I grabbed my bag and put 2 magnum pistol in my belt and 2 knife strapped in my legs.

I put the shield in my wrist and tapped it slowly folding itself it became a silver cuff now about the sword when suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Here put it in here" Haibara said holding a guitar case, I raised an eyebrow at her

She rolled her eyes at me "Take it or leave it" She said

"Fine" I said grabbing the guitar case but Haibara ran out of my reach

"What?" I said as she looked at me smiling

"In one condition" Haibara said looking at me grinning

I raised an eyebrow at her she seem looked uncomfortable for a moment but she regain her composure

"You take me to where you were going" She said smiling at me, I rolled my eyes at her and nodded, she smiled and handed me the guitar case.

As I was putting the sword in the guitar case she asked "Why you need that one when you already have a knife and guns?"

I shrugged and replied "I feel more secured"

Haibara raised her eyebrow but did not asked anymore

To be the truth I want it always at my side because it was a gift from my Father my _true _father and also it always makes me feel safe.

After I finish packing Haibara followed me toward my motorcycle

She looked at it with a questioning look she was about to say something but I beat her to it "I'll explain later" I said

She smiled as I start the engine

She hopped on and we sped away toward the beach.

(**A/N: Ok I got both ending choose what you guys want: 1~the B.O is defeated and then Silver reveal who and what he really is then disappear or 2~Silver disappeared suddenly and later on Haibara and the others found out who he really is CHOOSE WISELY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY =) PLEASE REVIEW oh and I need some pair who do you guys like to pair HaibaraxConan or HibaraxSilver?**)


	11. Silver Leaves

Silver P.O.V

Haibara and I were watching as the sun set in the horizon and as the waves splash at our feet.

This is the first time I found Haibara relax but then I felt a short vibration beneath my hand, I wonder if it's just my imagination but then realization hit me in the face and I cursed under my breath.

Haibara looked at me with a questioning look

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

I smiled at her but inside I was nervous "Nothing I just felt some short tremor in the ground" I said then looking back at the horizon.

I took a deep breath, the war has already started and I guess we are in a dangerous situation for _Father _to call me.

I looked at Haibara who seem so peaceful, I felt my heart ache

I guess I would be the one who will break that

I faced Haibara

"Haibara I have to go somewhere" I said in my Alpha voice

Haibara looked at me with shock written all over his face

"What!" She yelled, questioned me

I force myself not to look away and keep eye contact and then I realize she's still in her younger form.

Focus I said myself

"Don't worry I am not going to the Black Organization to betray you guys I just need to do my real job" I said looking in the horizon.

"What? What is your real job then?" Haibara asked irritated

I smiled at her and said "It is for me to know and for you to find out"

"What? Wait Silver are you leaving? Where?" She asked confused yet worried.

"Go to the building where we have our last mission" I said "Vermouth will be there and maybe both of you guys might figure out, what and who am I" I said standing up and offer my hand at Haibara she accepted it but gave it a little squeeze before she let it go.

She looked at me her eyes is close to crying

I smiled at her and gave her 2 blue and white pill

She stared at it with confusion but then realization hit her

"That's not!" Haibara said clearly shocked "Is that the antidote!" She asked me in a more controlled voice.

"Yes" I said and walked toward the ocean.

"Wait Silver you're going to drown" Haibara said to me panic in her voice

I smiled and said "You can use the motorcycle to go back but you need to take the antidote first of course"

"Wait! Silver!" Haibara said but I kept walking

"And tell Asura Kaimo 'thank you' for accepting and helping me and please explain why I was gone for 3 days" I said, the water was now on my knees.

"Wait! I thought you will explain Silver" Haibara said crying now but I fought the urge to ran back and comfort her instead I stopped and looked at her and smiled at her.

"I did, when you will meet Vermouth she will explain but all of those were lies you need to find the truth and I think you will need the famous detective and the detective boys help to figure it out" I said and continued walking every step was like walking acid to me but I need to do it, I have to

"But I do promise this Haibara" I said the water was in my chest now

"We will meet again under unpleasant circumstances but please do me a favor Shiho" I said "Don't Die Please and wait for me" with that my head went under the water leaving Haibara crying in the sand.

I felt the water swirl around me closed my eyes my mark glowed, I took a deep breath and I opened it again.

_**It is time for the tides to turn**_

I felt the water wakening me and greeting me

_**The Hunter of Ice has return**_

Ice started to form around me

_**The Long and Lost Forgotten Prince of the sea and Earth has Reawakened**_

I felt my blood boiling, my whole body we're glowing

_**It is time to go back Home **_

Suddenly green light surrounded me and then I blacked out

**A/N: 2 more chapter and Ta-dah it is done. The next story will be in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I will change this to Rated T stay tuned cuz' I'm gon'na tell you some story I have always thinked about **

**A hunter aww I will not tell you yet cuz that gonna be spoilers stay tuned! =)**

**I Do Not Own Detective Conan only the Plot =)**


	12. The Truth is Revealed

(**A/N: Enji86 yeah kind of, sorry about that, my plan was to use Silver to kill Haibara and then Conan realize his love for her but then my plan backfire me T_T, because I first thought that writing was easy until I have tried it but I guess I have to continue this even though it went out of hand for me XD and I don't think I want Haibara to die and Silver to be a cold murderer Gin is already enough for me =)**

**And also because I don't want to be like some author who writes some story and then when he or she realize it didn't go as plan he or she discontinue it, and I will change this to rated T and I'll also change the summary and characters, =) have fun reading**)

Haibara P.O.V

I watched as Silver disappears in the sea and forced myself to stop crying but still no use, tears stream down from my eyes what is Silver trying to do? Drown himself?

I sat there my body shaking from the lost of the only person I ever cared for my life but I forced myself to become strong he will come back he will come back I said to myself he's not that easy to kill.

I stood up and rubbed the tears out of my eyes, I need to put myself together crying here will not make Silver came back.

I was planning on going on the place where Silver disappeared but then suddenly a greenish light seem to glow and then after 5 seconds the glow disappeared I was shocked I wonder if that light means Silver is doing something.

I wanted nothing more than rushed to the place where the light disappeared but then I have a feeling that I won't find Silver there anymore

I shrugged the negative thoughts out of my mind and stared at the blue and white pill in my hand, the antidote Silver will come back he promised he promised…..

'_But I do promise this Haibara we will meet again under unpleasant circumstances but please do me a favor Shiho, Don't Die Please and wait for me._' I will Silver as long as you return.

I stared at the sand where Silver sat moments ago and saw a black key

I sad smiled formed in my lips and picked it up

I need to be strong, I was feeling a little better and decided to wash my face in the sea and then walked to the parking lot I instantly found our motorcycle and opened its compartment.

I found a white shirt, black jeans and jacket, black shoes, black hat and sunglasses and also some under garments oh and also 2 magnum pistol.

I smiled and sigh; I grabbed the clothes and entered the nearest restroom for now Sil I will have to forget about you I said to myself crying.

_**LINE BREAK =)**_

I was walking back toward the parking lot feeling refreshed to be back to my old form even though it was a little sad returning back to my old life.

I mounted the bike started the engine then sped off toward the Detective Agency.

I was thinking about what Silver told me earlier while I was driving

What does he meant that Vermouth explanation is a lie? then why would we need to listen to it? What will happen that we need to meet in an unpleasant situation? Ahg I felt confuse and then I noticed that I'm nearing the detective agency so I focused in my driving.

A minute later I arrived at the Detective Agency.

I parked the motorcycle beside the lamppost and then walked upstairs

I knocked at the door and heard the argument behind it

"Conan-kun can you please open the door" Ran-san asked

"Yes Ran-neechan" Conan asked

I waited patiently as I heard footstep and then a soft click

The door opened revealing Conan in his usual uniform, when Conan looked at me his jaw dropped to the ground

I smirked at him, Conan was staring at me for awhile now and it was getting uncomfortable so I broke the silence.

"Are you going to come with me or do I have to force you?" I asked annoyance clearly visible in my voice.

"Uhm shouldn't you'll be asking to be let in than making me come with you" Conan asked

I rolled my eyes and glared at him

Conan flinched "Never mind what I said, Where?" Conan asked me dumbfounded still staring at me

"Professor Agasa house" I said "and might as well bring the Detective boys because we're gonna need them" I turned my back on him and walked back toward my motorcycle leaving him in shock.

I arrived at Professor Agasa house after a minute, I parked the bike just inside the gate and then entered the house.

I walked toward the sofa and tried to find some notes

Knowing Silver he is always ready for different possibilities.

Jackpot I found a piece of paper and it looks like it has been torn from some notebook and written in the paper was a telephone number.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer it.

After 3 rings a girl voice said "This is the Kaimo residence, this is Asura Kaimo speaking who are you?" The girl said who sounded like she's been crying

I took a deep breath and replied "This is Sil—I mean Zhackary's friend can you please come at this address" I said giving her the address "and please come immediately" With that I put down the receiver without waiting for her answer.

I waited for them to came which isn't too long

Asura came first which surprise me I thought at least she would be the one who will arrive last I felt something stir inside of me but I ignored it and concentrated on my task.

After a while Conan and the Detective boys arrived, looking at me and Asura with suspicion.

"Why are we here?" Genta asked Conan

Conan looked at me expecting me to explain what is going on

I took a deep breath and gave Conan the second pill at first Conan was a little confused but then slowly his expression changed to shock and disbelief.

Conan stared at me with a questioning look.

I smiled and nodded

Conan looked at me with sadness? I shook my head to clear my thought I need to focus on my goal this time

I rolled my eyes when Conan still hasn't moved from his place still looking at me.

"Well? Move Kudo I don't have all day to stand here and do nothing" I said glaring at him to keep moving

Conan snapped back to reality, he gave me one more look of sadness then entered through the bathroom.

The detective boys looked at me strangely but did not said anything

I tapped my foot while I waited for Conan it has already been for 5 minutes since his screams were heard and yet he's still in the bathroom the detective boys were worried but I told them he's fine.

"Uhm sorry to interrupt but can you please explain what is happening?" Mitshuko asked me

I smiled "I will when that guy" jerking my thumbs toward the bathroom "showed himself" I said

Suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing an older version of Conan without the glasses, he looked at us and smiled then walked towards me.

Then all of them looked at Kudo in shocked their jaw dropped and I smirked I don't know if it's about his reputation being the greatest detective or just because he's handsome but after seeing Silver It really didn't affect me. (**A/N: Haibara means here that Silver is more *cough*cough*handsome*cough*cough* than Conan**)

I saw all of them were about to speak.

I sighed and started to speak "As you can see here, this is our real form, our real identity" I said indicating on both me and Conan before any of them started to talk "I _was _Haibara Ai and Conan _was_ Kudo Shinichi" I said

After our revelation we explained to them how we turned back into our child form and our real identities after our explanation there was silence.

By at that point we were all seated comfortably in the sofa.

I was looking at them carefully all of their expression held suspicion, shocked and disbelief but then Mitshuko asked or rather yelled "That's impossible you guys can't be adult it can't be it ca-" that's where I snapped

"Accept the truth Mitshuko then were is Conan, where is Haibara" I snapped "When Conan was with us it is full of detective case or what so ever yet he solved them like no big deal, why did we act more mature than most of you guys?" I asked daring him to answer my question.

Mitshuko looked like he's been slapped the others looked scared at my tone

I sighed and said "Sorry"

I took a deep breath and looked at Asura

"Zhackary was also one of us" I said and Asura tensed not only her even the detective boys tensed I almost forgot that they met Silver

I sighed but I forced the word out of my mouth

"Zhackary left earlier" my voice quivered a little when I said that but I think nobody noticed it but I saw Kudo at the corner of my eye looked at me with concern in his eye "and told me to tell you 'Thanks for taking me in'" I said

I expected Asura to cry and yelled at me to at least stop him because I will react like that to find my best friend suddenly disappeared but she only nodded stiffly and tightened his fist.

I looked at her questionably Asura saw my look then gave me a sad smile

"Zhackary told me he's not what I think he is at first I was confused but now I understood what he told me, he said that if he didn't go home for 3 days I shouldn't have to wait for him anymore" Asura said her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Jealousy boiled in my stomach but I ignored it, it's not fair that Silver warned Asura that he'll be gone and not me or maybe he only said that because he expected himself to turned back to his original form I was so soaked at my own thought that I didn't notice that Asura asked me a question.

"Uhm sorry what was that again" I said

"What was Zhackary true identity" Asura asked me again

I sighed and told them about Silver

After I was done somebody knocked on the door which startled me, Kudo and I shared a look

I stood up grabbing the gun Silver left me which made the Detective boys and Asura to flich but I ignored it and walked toward the door and opened it and when I saw who was on the other side I nearly fainted.

Standing in front of me with her arm crossed were Vermouth herself.

(**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating so long because I got lazy sorry XD sometimes I only update when I'm in good mood cuz' that were my imagination roamed free =) anyways thanks for reading this story**)


	13. We are part of something BIGGER

(**A/N: Enji86 well…. Silver said to Shiho that she will need the Detective Boys help to uncover his secrets and Shiho are already used at Silver strange behavior so she didn't asked any question because that will make more question appears and Kudo is crazy XD**)

Shiho P.O.V

I was serving them some juice while Vermouth explain Silver past to us.

Though I noticed that if Gin trained him wouldn't he be a cold murderer? And what is that drug that they injected him with? And the boss of the black organization is he really Silver real father? because they are nothing alike and who is her mother?

This thought raged in my mind while Vermouth explain I noticed that everyone was scared and I realized all of them were still kids, why would Silver want to bring them into this situation?

I knew Silver has been raised by the Black Organization but he is the only man the B.O can't control when I asked about why don't they just force him and I was surprised that they told me it will only get worse

Now now I know the B.O as the organization who will do everything just to get what they wanted but this time the B.O seems different…..

After the man realized what he said he suddenly left without a word I looked at Silver and then I realize as Silver practice there some bluish silver around him surrounding him like flames…..Blue flames

But if you look deep inside it you'll realize he's like a sea he doesn't want to be restraint and then there and there I smiled 'so that is why they called you Silver Phoenix'(**A/N: before you ask anything or says I didn't get it ,it means Silver because of the silverish light and since phoenix are known as the fire bird it explains the strange blue flames surrounding Silver like the phoenix itself merged with Silver **)

Vermouth finished explaining I looked at everyone and my eyes fell on Kudo

Kudo got that Detective look in his eye and then I remembered what Silver told me '_don't believe it_' how could I not believe it? Then how will I uncover your message Sil? And then I realize something…..how old are you? Last time I checked last mission you were 26 but 3 years hast past why didn't you change? Does APTX has something to do about it?

"We need to find the truth" Kudo said breaking my thoughts

"What do you mean? That is the truth Kudo Shinichi" Vermouth said smiling sweetly at Kudo I don't know if I should be angry or what but I remained neutral

"Kudo's right" I said" Silver told me that I shouldn't believe at your explanation an-"

"Are you saying my explanations are lie?" Vermouth said staring at me

I glared at her "No I just think that he meant that those explanation there is something deeper in it" I said everyone was watching us now

"And Silver wanted us to find his true identity his true form because I think….. I think there something happening that we are not well aware of" looking at Kudo eyes

"Uhm excuse me" Asura said raising his hand which made Vermouth and me looked at her with shock I almost forgot that they were here

"Something is lacking in Silver Life" Asura said looking at the ground

All of us looked at her with question in our eyes seeing this Asura explained her observation

"Why?" Asura looked at Vermouth with emotionless eyes

"Why what?" Vermouth asked confused

"Why did Silver 'Father'" Asura said using sarcasm in the word Father

"Took Silver away from his mother? Why can't he just train him while keeping Silver mother alive so that would make Silver obey every order, why did he have to kill Silver own mother?" Asura said looking directly at Vermouth eyes

I was curious too if the boss of the B.O kept Silver mother wouldn't it be easier to control him except Silver may escaped with her mother or…

and there and there I realized something is happening that we everyone of us did not understand leaving us confuse more than ever but then I remembered when Silver left through the ocean is he human?

I looked at Kudos eyes and saw confusion in it but they seem to reach a conclusion

I knew he realized it too the obvious yet hard to notice secret message in his past

(**A/N: sorry guys I got writer's block on this one so I got trouble on explaining it to you sorry…..**)

I looked at everyone (including Vermouth even though I hate her) I took a deep breath and said "In order to find out who he is we need to 'talk' to his 'father' and I know one thing" I said looking everyone in the eye daring them to back out "nothing will be ever be same again" I said

~~~~**LINE BREAK~~~~**

Saying I was surprised was an understatement at first I thought they would all back down since this mission is dangerous and they hardly known Silver and yet they all volunteered.

And when I asked them about it they said "Zhackary is our friend no matter if he is Silver or not friends never leave each other in desperate times"

We were in the old abandoned building where Silver got his weapons seated in the same room where his weapon stored.

Moonlight shone through the cracks from the roof making the room look peaceful yet haunting

We're all waiting for Vermouth to come since we need everyone to be here.

I sighed I don't know but I have a bad feeling that when we found out the truth about Silver nothing will be the same again….

After almost 10 minutes of waiting Vermouth arrived and she's not alone there's a man who looked like a general.

The man was wearing a formal tuxedo, his cold blue eyes matches his appearance his blonde crew cut hair and cold smile made him look like an evil spawn.

I looked at him something about him made my inside grow cold and made me feel like a weakling and then he laughed a good heartedly laugh which made all his evil side disappear.

We all looked at him then looked at Vermouth with questioning look

Vermouth saw our look and was about to answer when the man beat her to it.

"My name is Gladius" he said then smiled at us "I am the boss of the Black Organization" and that's where I found myself faint.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

When I woke up I felt like I have a fever

I looked around me and found everyone looking at me with worry.

The man in tuxedo cleared his throat I looked at him he looked worried like I might pass out anytime soon but I only shook my head telling him I'm going to fine, he smiled then started to speak

"Sorry about that guess my presence is too much for you" Gladius I guess that his name said to be the truth no one knew about the boss except the elites, the only thing we other members of B.O is that he is ruthless when he is angry that why we never disobey his orders.

I examined him, he looked like he was born general but something in his eye told me he's a great friend or brother.

Gladius noticed that I was examining him and smiled

"Sorry for your disappointment Miyano Shiho that I am not cruel in the real life" Gladius said then laugh though I saw Vermouth rolled his eyes at him

I sigh and looked at both of them

I was about to speak but Kudo beat me to it

"So are you explaining or what because I'm getting agitated here" Kudo said, I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder hard

"Ouch" he mumbled

"Sorry about that" I said to Gladius

"It's ok" Gladius said his eyes twinkling with mischief how come this carefree person is the boss of an organization who kill without a second thought

Gladius looked at me like he is reading my mind (which I think is true)

He cleared his throat then everyone turned their attention to him

"Answering Miyano Shiho unspoken question I was not the first boss of the black organization"Gladius said which shocked all of us except Vermouth

"The first boss of the black organization was my father" Gladius spat his name like poison then looked at me with an eyes that told me 'you're smart now realize before I get bored'

And then I realized it "You're Silver father?" it is more of a question than a statement I looked at him if he were Silver father I would believe it but something about him made me realize that our statement was true.

But he shocked me when he laugh so hard tears started to form at the corner of his eyes after he's done laughing he said "I just said that the first boss of the B.O was my father and you said I'm Silver's father?" another booming laugh "I'm not that old" I wanted to say 'yes you are' but refrained myself

"I'm his friend and the real son of the boss of the black organization my father took Silver from his own world…" Gladius said looking lost in his own memory

"I guess you want to know about Silver true identity?" Gladius said his face changed to seriousness

"Yes" we all said including Vermouth

Gladius sighed and looked at his hand "Beware the truth will change everything you have thought so far will you risk it?" Gladius said looking at us in the eye, we flinched something in his eye held something out of this world something ancient and powerful.

Those made all of us rethink our decisions could we take something that is beyond our powers? But then I remember Silver and that is enough for me to settle my mind.

I looked at everyone they don't look so sure anymore all of us exchanged a look and then we all made up our mind we will happily take it even if it change us Silver is one of us friends should be together I said to myself.

All of us let out a sigh and then looked back at Gladius something change about him his aura I think he looked more ancient…..more powerful…more dangerous…. Yet comforting

Gladius smiled at us and it took all my will to nod and soon after the others followed my example.

Gladius sighed and looked at the broken roof where the moonlight enters.

"Silver real name was Kalthar Lycian" Gladius said which shocked all of us because this is the first time we heard the Silver real name when Gladius said his name he sounds more powerful I don't know but that name sound familiar….

"Silver never used that name he only used that when he is very angry or when he trusted that person very much" Gladius sighed like something bad happened he looked at us then his next word made my blood go cold

"Kalthar Lycian Father of the wolves, brother of the dragons and leader of the falcons, Angel of unknown titles Prince of the Earth as well as the roman prince of ice, pride and hunter of the roman sea" Gladius looked at our shocked faces and said in a ancient voice "Prince of the Titans and brother of the giants Titan of the Ice, Wild, Beast, night, stars, tides and Hunt Son of Neptune and Son of the primordial goddess of night Nyx" and with that our world changed….

**~~~LINE BREAK~~~**

SHORT EPILOUGE

After they have recovered from their shock on Gladius told him and after a sudden outburst from Shinichi that all of this are not true that it is just the product of our mind after Shinichi said that he looked at Miyano as if waiting for her outburst too but the first time Shiho met Silver she already got the feeling that he's hiding something from us and when she asked about it Silver only told her that now is not the time you're not ready yet so after Gladius confirming her fears Shiho have come to accept this outrageous explanation which shocked Shinichi to the bones that Shiho did not supported him so he got no choice but sit down and listen to Gladius

Gladius explained to them that there were 10 worlds in all dimension

This world, a world were all myths are real, a world who is forsaken to all, a world were soldiers who've been injected by wolf blood, a world were extraordinary human the martial arts world, a world where demonic beast use human as their tool, a world that is always in war, a world were angel goddesses work together with human and few nice demons, a world where virus were created to create different kind of beast, a world were delinquent and demons rule and the world where only vampires, werewolves and other mythical beast exist.

All those world were created by the creator of all, all of them has its advantages as well as disadvantages but for balance to exist they must be hidden to each other but for conflict not to happen the creator of all created 10 angels who has power no one can imagine to guard each world.

All of the people there looked at Gladius and he smiled "you guys must be wondering if I am the angel who was supposed to guard, ruled and protect this world well yes I am the angel of this world" Gladius said standing up then suddenly his expression changed as well as his whole body he closed his eyes

golden wings sprouted from Gladius back a golden halo suddenly appeared in his head his hair remain the same color and appearance he became taller and buff his suit changed into a general uniform complete with medals with an emblem of what looks like a golden phoenix he got a 2 pistol in his belt and carries a machine gun

The others step back in surprise but then Gladius spread his wings golden light envelops them and then when the light vanish all of them felt no fear they looked at Gladius with no expression at all

Gladius explained to them that the first angel who was assign to this world was his father the Black hellhound but he broke the most important rule in us guardians that is to submit in power lust and to make one of the angels submit to him

After he said that all the people in the room looked at Gladius with question in their eyes

Gladius flashed them a sad smile he looked worried and sad all the people in the room noticed

"Silver was the guardian of the world where all myths are true also known as gods world for the greek and roman as well as Egyptians and norse gods goddess exist in there" his worried and sad looked were replaced by an angry scowl

"Silver was the newest guardian so all of us respect him because at such a young age he already face many test that challenged his greed, lust, power, mind, soul, dedication, loyalty and many many more" Gladius said looking at space his face unreadable

"So we made the grandiest party for the first angel of the God's world because Gods world were known as the hardest to guard. protect and rule because the gods there are known as the most arrogant so no one want to be assigned to it but Silver was the perfect angel to be assigned there for he belonged there so he himself volunteered to go there but the other reason why we don't want it was because it is the second world that the creator of all created so this means all the problem came here" Gladius said then continued

"But at the time of the party Black hellhound mixed some reborn powder on Silver drinks making him came back on when he was born" Gladius said then looked at the moon

"Silver disappeared in after the party as well as Black hellhound but they were so drunk they didn't realized it until it's too late" Gladius said sitting down again, it seem like all the moonlight was **focusing on him like they too was eager to hear the story about Kalthar Lycian**

"The only one who noticed they disappear was one of Blood dove's lover named Asura" Gladius watched as Asura expression change from shock looking and he smiled but he shook his head when Asura eyes tells a question _**'is that why he protected me?'**_ and projected in her mind **'**_**no it is just that he was thanking you for not leaving him your name and the name of the maiden that saved Silver was pure coincidence' **_after the silent conversation which the remaining group noticed and looked at Asura with question in their eyes but Asura only ignored them so Gladius continued the story

"so that girl followed Black hellhound she noticed that he was carrying a small bundle in his hands so when Black hellhound left that small bundle on the warp room to get something in the party room the maiden took a look on the small bundle and she was shocked to find the small version of Kalthar" Gladius said looking at everyone shocked face but before could Shinichi rant again Gladius continued the story giving Shinichi no choice but to listen

"So the girl knowing that Black hellhound was planning something took the small bundle and then ran to the party room" Gladius said before Shinichi spoil the next scene

"When Asura touched the doorknob the door opened revealing Black hellhound" which earned a gasp around the group.

"When Black hellhound saw Asura carrying the bundle he made a quick move which gave Asura no time to yell for help" Gladius can sense the tense in the group

"Black hellhound covered Asura mouth then dragged her to the warp room to go back to his own world and you guys know what happened next" Gladius said looking at every sad looks

"So that's why Black hellhound want the mother I mean the maiden dead so that the other angels don't know what he's planning isn't it?" Asura said

"Yes" Gladius simple reply

"But the professor said that the girl yelled son not Kalthar I'll understand that the boss can lie but the professor heard son" Vermouth said

Gladius looked at her with an annoying look "Black hellhound was one of the first angels so he pretty much can do anything and he just need to manipulate all the human's hearing for them to hear Son rather than Kalthar" Gladius said then continued to the story before Vermouth explode much to Shiho displeasure.

"The creator of all could ignore this work for he/she knows that Silver can take care of himself but what he/she can't ignore was that Black hellhound killed the maiden ruthlessly and not keeping it capture" Gladius said in a voice that doubles itself then echoes (**A/N: Imagine lich king voice that how all Angels sounded**)there they knew that Gladius was dangerous under that playful look

"After he made that move the creator of all already sent a replacement for him and that was me but Black hellhound is not going to give up without a fight we fought for 3 day straight causing destruction in our wake making the mortal's suffer in Black hellhound sin" Gladius said his voice getting more and more powerful

"Black hellhound was gaining the upper hand I was going to lose but Silver came..."Gladius said his voice returning back to normal

"He was in his Angel form behind Black hellhound with his bow drawn and an arrow notched I noticed the arrow as the Silver Fire arrow of Kalthar Lycian at Black hellhounds hearth before Black hellhound fire the finishing blow to me Silver released the arrow" Gladius drawing a deep breath before continuing

"The legendary Silver Fire of Kalthar Lycian arrow pierced through his hearth" Gladius looked at everyone eyes

"Kalthar Silver fire arrow was known to burn all the bad thing on where it pierced meaning the more corrupted that thing the more painful it is he was even lucky to die as a pure soul" Gladius said scowling but sigh to which Shiho known that expression

"That the kind of man Silver no matter what that person done he'll give him or her a second chance and gave them at least a peaceful death" Gladius said smiling

"After that long fight Black hellhound came back on his old self then apologized on Silver and me but before his sould was leaving his body he begged me not to do the same thing he did and told me to change the organization he created I promised him that, there he died smiling" Gladius said

"But before we celebrate the return of the lost angel there was a bad news on Silver world one of the roman gods told him that a new war is brewing and there is a chance that we will need to combine the 12 world" After Gladius said that the group was surrounded by a gold light then disappeared leaving Gladius there looking at the place where Silver got the egg then looked at the moon

"It is starting again the war of the Demons and Angels be ready Silver you will make a huge sacrifice to save the creation of the creator of all" Gladius said then teleport to his kingdom to train his chosen leader.

**(A/N: sorry guys I've been busy with my school work as well in my summer so many outing =) but finally done you'll notice that the story will change to the better cuz' im gonna edit it again but I will start on my next story in Percy jackson hero of Olympus thank you for your support =) and also fix some problem)**


End file.
